


Sweet Pleasure

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [9]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tilda and Orienne get 'close'.RP Fic.





	Sweet Pleasure

Orienne had smiled as the girl snuggled closer into her, stroking her hair gently. 

"Morning gorgeous girl."

Tilda purred at her.

"Good morning..."

"How are we feeling today?"

"Good thank you."

"Willing to try a little TLC?"

Tilda smiled and nodded. Orienne smiled, moving to kiss her gently. Tilda murred softly into the kiss. 

"Okay, little one?"

Tilda nodded. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I Promise.”

"Come to bed then baby?"

Tilda purred and nodded in agreement. Orienne smiled and rose, holding a hand out to her. Tilda gently took Orienne's hand. Orienne smiled, kissing her hand before leading her to the bed. 

"Let me undress you, my precious girl?"

Tilda blushed but purred.

"I'd love you to...."

Orienne smiled and slowly moved to undress her. Tilda purred and moved to allow Orienne to strip her of her clothes with ease. Orienne soon had her naked, her smile soft as she spoke. 

"Well, hello gorgeous."

Tilda smiled and purred. 

"Still alright?"

"Yes."

Tilda said nodding. 

"Come and lie on the bed for me baby..."

Tilda obeyed and came over to the bed and lay down on it.

"Let me know if you need to stop, okay Sweetie?"

"I will.... I promise."

"Good girl."

Orienne murmured, kissing her sweetly before undressing herself and moving to kneel over her. Tilda mewed up at Orienne. 

"Okay?"

Tilda nodded. Orienne smiled, moving to kiss her sweetly even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Tilda murred up into the kiss. 

"Mmm, you like that Sweetpea?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Please Mistress..."

Tilda mewed needily. 

"Not Mistress, baby, just Orienne."

Orienne corrected, moving to tease her clit. 

"Orienne. I love you."

“I love you too sweetheart."

"Make love to me...."

Tilda mewed. Orienne smiled, kissing her even as she pushed slowly inwards. Tilda soon began to mewl. Orienne smiled and slowly, gently sped up. Tilda was soon bucking her hips in time with Orienne's movements. Orienne sped up once again. 

"Come for me Tilda baby."

Tilda mewled and came apart.


End file.
